2018 Atlantic tropical storm/tropical depression season (Roy's Version)
The 2018 Atlantic failicia hurricane season was a below-average hurricane season that ran from June 1, 2018 to November 30, 2018. All storm that formed this season never reached hurricane status. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2018 till:08/06/2018 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:13/06/2018 till:16/06/2018 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:19/06/2018 till:20/06/2018 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:27/06/2018 till:02/07/2018 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:08/07/2018 till:15/07/2018 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:12/07/2018 till:13/07/2018 color:TD text:Six (TD) from:19/07/2018 till:26/07/2018 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) barset:break from:03/08/2018 till:07/08/2018 color:TS text:Florence (TS) from:13/08/2018 till:20/08/2018 color:TS text:Gordon (TS) from:17/08/2018 till:22/08/2018 color:TS text:Helene (TS) from:25/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:30/08/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:TS text:Isaac (TS) from:02/09/2018 till:09/09/2018 color:TS text:Joyce (TS) from:07/09/2018 till:13/09/2018 color:TS text:Kirk (TS) barset:break from:15/09/2018 till:27/09/2018 color:TS text:Leslie (TS) from:18/09/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:TD text:Sixteen (TD) from:20/09/2018 till:28/09/2018 color:TS text:Michael (TS) from:23/09/2018 till:25/09/2018 color:TD text:Eighteen (TD) from:29/09/2018 till:04/10/2018 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) from:09/10/2018 till:17/10/2018 color:TS text:Oscar (TS) from:16/10/2018 till:22/10/2018 color:TS text:Patty (TS) barset:break from:25/10/2018 till:26/10/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-two (TD) from:31/10/2018 till:05/11/2018 color:TS text:Rafael (TS) from:08/11/2018 till:13/11/2018 color:TS text:Sara (TS) from:12/11/2018 till:18/11/2018 color:TS text:Tony (TS) from:17/11/2018 till:22/11/2018 color:TS text:Valarie (TS) from:24/11/2018 till:27/11/2018 color:TS text:William (TS) from:30/11/2018 till:02/12/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-eight (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Tropical Depression Three Tropical Storm Chris Tropical Storm Debby Tropical Depression Six Tropical Storm Ernesto Tropical Storm Florence Tropical Storm Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Storm Isaac Tropical Storm Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Tropical Storm Leslie Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Storm Michael Tropical Depression Eighteen Tropical Storm Nadine Tropical Storm Oscar Tropical Storm Patty Tropical Depression Twenty-two Tropical Storm Rafael Tropical Storm Sara Tropical Storm Tony Tropical Storm Valarie Tropical Storm William Tropical Depression Twenty-eight Seasonal effects The following table lists all of the storms that formed in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2018 USD (the listed damage figures are in millions). Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. This is the same list used in the 2012 Season with the exception of Sara, which replaced ''Sandy''. The entire list was exhausted for the second time on record, after the 2005 Season. However, the Greek alphabet were not used. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Alternate Universe Category:Roy25's pages